Anti-counterfeiting technology is continually being developed and improved. Such technology traditionally seeks to impregnate products with ink, dye, codes, etching, or other tagging that somehow marks the item as unique and allows it to be distinguished from imitation items. Unfortunately, the profits associated with counterfeit products ensure that new methods are constantly being developed by the underground community to thwart anti-counterfeiting technology. Because of this interplay, new and better anti-counterfeiting technology is always in demand.